The Earth Girl
by Shezu
Summary: Alice finds herself in the world of Fire Emblem. Now to get back she has to go through trails after trail, but will she be able to when she can't even trust her friends? Undergoing construction at the moment. Second Chapter Updated.
1. Unwelcome

________

__

**This is the first chapter of the rewritten 'The Earth Girl Will Have to Save Us' I've worked a whole lot harder on this one and the characters should be a lot easier to by. Though there are no Fire Emblem Characters in this chapter, I will work hard to prevent them from becoming OOC. Please let me know if they manage to anyway. This story will be updated every other week-hopefully-and I will work on it as often as I can-meaning little to no other projects while I'm writing it. **

**I do hope you enjoy this story. Please, Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Starwars.**

* * *

________

**Chapter One: ****Unwelcome **

With her feet propped up and her laptop on her legs, Alice typed away on her computer, her fingers moving quickly across the keyboard. Every so often, the teenage girl would look up, either to watch her little brother-who's playing a video game-or to stare at the ceiling-to help collect her thoughts. She tugged absently at her pony-tail, tightening it, while she glance again at the tv screen. Her brother was playing 'Lego Starwars' on their Wii and having trouble figuring out what to do next.

"Try that crane over there." Alice hinted, pointing at the screen. Her brother glanced at her, having to think a moment before figuring out that she was adressing him. He looked back at the screen, stilling his character's movements and scanning over the area.

"What crane?" He asked in a frustrated tone of voice. Alice decided to ignore it for the moment and just gestured to the left with her thumb.

"Over to the left a litte." She said. Her brother looked at her again before returning his eyes to the screen. He made his character retrace his steps and walk to the left of the screen.

"That crane." Alice stated-grinning-when the crane she was referring came into view.

"What- Oh. _That_ crane." He said. He laughed as his character jumped in and picked C3PO up with with the crane's claw. Alice laughed at the scene before turning her eyes back to her work, her brown eyes scanning over what she'd written so far.

Over 15,000 words.

Not bad for five hours.

Alice smiled at her computer, proud of herself. However, now she felt stiff and her wrists were starting to hurt. Sitting on a couch, in pretty much the same position for five hours, wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her brother get off his chair and turn off the Wii.

"Givin' up already?" She asked, raising one eyebrow. He looked at her, a guilty expression on his face.

"Am not! I-I'm just going to run around." He said, stumbling a little over his words. Alice laughed and 'shooed' him.

"I'm just messin' with ya." She said. Her brother rolled his eyes at her and groaned softly before moving to a clear part of the living room and proceeding to run around, making sound effects as he played. Alice laughed softly at her brother, always full of energy.

"Ugh! I need to move." She groaned quietly to herself as she stretched out her body beneath her laptop. She continued to extend her body till she heard, and felt, her back popped. She grunted and sighed, relaxing her body again. She sat there for another moment before setting her laptop on the ground and getting up. Alice paused a moment, feeling dizzy. She shook her head-which only succeeded in making her head hurt-and walked towards her balcony, ignoring her lightheaded feeling.

Pulling open the glass door, Alice was hit with a strong ozone smell, an obvious sign that it was going to rain soon. Smiling, Alice made her way onto the balcony. Behind her, she heard her brother pause in his run-arounds a moment before the sound effects started up again. Alice rolled her eyes, smiling, and shut the door behind her, so she didn't have to listen to him.

Alice walked up to the railing of her balcony that separated her from the 15-story plunge straight to the ground. Looking around, she marveled at the sight around her. Huge buildings all around her, the capital of her country just a few blocks away. A huge castle just in the horizon, surrounded by trees. It had been a year since she moved to Maryland, but she still marveled at the sight.

Alice grew up in a military family, moving a lot. She'd been many places, mostly islands, but also a desert and some snowy mountains-though she wasn't much of a fan of the cold. She wasn't use to the cities, so it was quite an interesting change. There were some things she didn't like, or wasn't use to, but there were also things that intested her about the place.

_Plop!_

Alice jumped as something cold and wet landed on her cheek. She looked up at the grey sky.

_Plop!_

Another drop landed on the corner of her eye. She giggled softly and looked out at the city again, not bothering to wipe the water away. Alice sighed contently as she placed her forearms on the cold metal of the railing in front of her, leaning over and laying her chin on her arms.

A feeling of peace and calm fell over her as the rain fell harder. She closed her eyes and sighed into her arm. She loved the rain. Ever since she moved to the city, she'd seen less and less of the oceans and seas she was use to. Rain helped to calm her frazzled nerves and mind. It wasn't as effective as the ocean, but in the city, it was pretty much all she had.

Alice's mind wandered to her past, to what little she remembered of it, and to the events that had led to her moving away. The reason she was so use to the ocean-and one of the reasons for her homeschooling-was the same one that pulled her away from the life she was use too.

Still, she was thankful that she got to experience what she did. And now, thanks to that, she no longer worried about things normal teenagers did. She had other responsibilities and worries, sure, but she felt she could handle them. Alice was never, and still isn't, one to like to be shoved into situations unprepared. Now, though she knew she still had a lot to learn, she didn't feel like she would lose herself.

Alice's mind drifted back to less complicated thoughts. To her stories and her friends online. She knew she would have to go back inside soon, since she was pretty much soaked now and the wind was kicking up, pelting her with huge droplets of rain and chilling her body.

Even that nagging feeling in the back of her head-the one urging her to go inside-wasn't enough for her to get up.

She frowned as the feeling continued bubbling up in her chest. She thought about heeding it, but, feeling the rain sliding down her back under her shirt, convinced herself to ignore it. She sighed again and buried her head in the crook of her elbow, breathing in the scent of water on her skin.

_Fwoosh!_

The sound of wind, far stronger and more deliberate than that caused by the growing storm, forced Alice to reconsider her decision. She shot up to her full five-foot-eight height, her back snapping straight, and tore open her eyes. Alice took an involuntary step back as she stared at the cloaked figure before her. Whoever this person was, he/she was large, maybe six-foot-five, and larger around then even Alice, with her strong build, was. She gasped and lifted up her foot as if to step towards the exit. However, her muscles twitched and she set herself back on her feet, her stance wide and ready to fight. If she went inside, she would endanger her little brother.

Alice held up her hands-fists open-ready to defend herself, thanking her father a thousand times for teaching her to fight, as well as forcing her to take martial arts. The man. . . or woman. . . or thing! just started at her for a moment, his hood bobbing up and down slightly in a way that suggested that he/she was looking her over.

A feeling of dread built up in Alice's chest and she clenched her jaw, forcing herself to stay calm and focused. She took in a deep breath through her nose, concentrating on the man intently, while centering her balance for a stronger stance. She kept her eyes on him as she pictured the balcony. It was clear that the moment she looked away from this man, he would take his chance to attack her. Since she knew her home, she had the advantage. . . Or, so she hoped.

A lightbulb went off in her head. Other than the fact that they were 15-stories up, the thing that unnerved Alice the most about the balcony was one point in the railing, one flaw. There was a beam that didn't quite sit right in it's hole, a single beam that was the weak point of the railing. Alice was sure that, if she felt as though she could break it on her own, she could easily get the guy to break through it.

Only two problems.

One, the beam was to her right, his left, and she knew there was no way she could shove him from the side and get him to run into it. At best, she could try and get him to turn somehow and take him from the front, where his bulk was. It would be easy to knock him off balance, based solely on his weight. But, from the his presence, this person was obviously a skilled fighter. She wouldn't be surprised if he had as good of a balance as she did-and that's one thing Alice did have.

Her second issue? She wasn't sure she could push him. One of Alice's major flaws was her hesitance, a key disability in combat. . . and politics. Alice knew this, almost always, gave her a disadvantage, but it came with being large. You have to watch your strength or you'll hurt people without meaning to. This thought, along with her attention to detail and lack of confidence in herself, forced Alice to always doubt her choices and she grew hesitant over time.

Alice clenched her jaw harder, earning a painful protesting groan from her teeth. She went back over her options, thanking her father, and mother, for her fast thought process. Alice knew her best option was to coax him into turning then shoving him, which she did have confidence she could do, into the railing. However, based on her own morals and personality, it was also the worse option.

Maybe if she-

_Crack!_

Lightning, swiftly followed by thunder, filled the air with light and sound, startling poor Alice. She jumped, nerves set aflame, and her eyes flickered to the source.

A bad move.

The moment she looked away, the stalemate between her and the cloaked person was broken and her/his hand shot out towards her at blinding speeds. Her instincts and her own speed allowed her to grab his wrist and attempt to move away, but his hand wrapped around her throat before she could get clear.

Alice gasped for breath as she was lifted into the air by her throat. She'd always laughed at those woman in movies that were attacked like this, yelling at the screen to grab him by the thumb and take his hand off, or to kick him in the face. Now that she was in the same situation, she could see why they didn't. The lack of air? The shock of being grabbed so violently in such a vital area? The fear of being unable to touch the ground? It was all startling and she wanted nothing more than to cry and beg him to let go.

However, she had a few things to try before she hurt her pride with such an obvious show of weakness.

First, she tried to grab his thumb and pry it off her. However, she couldn't get her hands under his thumb enough to do so. His grip was too tight.

Next, she tried get her chin under his hand, so she could at least breath. Even with the help of her hand, she faced the same problem. His grip was simply too stong.

Deciding she need to loosen his grip somehow, she tired to kick him in the face, hoping that would be enough of a distraction to get him to loosen up his grip, just a bit.

However, he was able to catch her foot easily with his free hand, slowly lowering it from his face-which remained hidden under his hood-and let go. Alice didn't fight it as her leg return back to it's place next to the other, a good few inches off the ground.

Alice, again, felt lightheaded, though not from simply getting up this time. Still gripping at his hand, trying to find some kind of purchase, she took in as much breath as she could. She was still losing more air than she was taking in, but it at least bought her a few more seconds.

"W-Why. . . are you. . . a-attacking. . . m-me?" She asked, gasping and trying to breath between words. The figure stayed silent for a moment.

"What is your name girl?" The cloaked person asked, it's voice deep and resonating with power. She guess the figured to be a man. Alice gave him a confused look as she adjusted her grip on his hand.

"M-My. . . name?" She panted out, her lungs now filling with fire as they screamed out for air.

"You name, child. Tell me your name." He pressed, squeezing her throat.

"A-Alice!" She squeaked out in pain, clawing at his hand. She put her foot on his chest, hoping to gain some purchase as well as some air for her screaming lungs.

"Your _full_ name, girl." He growled, a sound that would frighten even the most battle hardened animal. Alice felt a cold dread pool in her stomach, a feeling that should counter the pain in her chest but only seemed to heighten it.

"A-Alice. . . L-Laraine. . . G-G-" Alice couldn't seem to get enough air to continue speaking. The man growled again and let go of her suddenly, dropping her. Alice gasped, taking in as much air as her could take. She barely got time to take a second breath before the guy grabbed her again, this time his large gloved hand tightened around her lower jaw. Alice squeaked in pain, feeling her bones creaking under the pressure of his hold. She forced the heel of her palm into the man's arm at an angle and with such forse that would normally shatter his bones, but the man only flinched and growled at her again.

"You're name girl!" He yelled, tightening his grip further.

"Alice Laraine Galvan!" She squeaked, grabbing his hand hand with both of hers to try and pry it off, hoping to ease the pain on her jaw. The moment the words were out of her mouth, his hand was gone. Alice stumbled back, rubbing her jaw while she continued to pant. She bent over, trying to catch her breath. When she looked up to glare at the man, he was standing over her, grabbing her by the front of the shirt.

For the second time that day, Alice was lifted off of her feet. Growing angry with his rough handling and constant invasion of personal space, she kicked at his face again. And, again, he caught her foot. He shoved the offending limb back to it's spot under her and brought her closer to him. Though she still couldn't see his face, she could practically smell death on him, his breath seemed to reek of it.

"Finally, I've found you once again." He said, the tone of his voice sending chills down her spine. Before Alice could even think of asking what he meant, he hoisted her high in the air again.

"We will meet again later girl." He said, chuckling to himself. A moment of relief swept through her. Though, based on his statement, she figured he would come back, at least he would put her down.

The moment this passed through Alice's mind, she felt weightless. Water pelted her still and wind howled around her body harder than before. It took her mind a moment to catch up and figure out what had happened.

He'd thrown her over the side of the railing.

With her back to the ground, Alice was plummeting fifteen stories downwards. She wanted to scream, tried to scream, but her vocal cords were frozen along with the rest of her body. Her eyes

__

I'm going to die!

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review. Though I do not particularly like flames, I am use to it so give me your worse.**

**I am working on a different fanfiction style. I'm writing this in the style leaning more towards a novel. It's easier for me to work on and, thus, is better. Please bare with me. I know that it seems kind of slow. . . well, maybe not at the moment, but it might later. It's just the novel styling. **

**Thank you,**

**Ja ne,**

**Shezu**

**(P.S. Thank PINKDIAMOND4000, she's the one who convinsed me to post this first chapter.)**


	2. Travel

**Chapter 2 is rewritten and uploaded. Again, please think of this as a sort of novel. It will make things easier. I will upload the next chapter next week. Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem**

**Thanks to magicalmel, BabyBumblebee17, and PinkDiamond for reviewing my last chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Travel**

Alice groaned as the hazy darkness cleared from her mind. She lay still for a moment, going through her mind of the day before, wondering if she could get some more sleep or if she had to get up for school. Alice frowned as strange memories flashed through her mind.

Rain. A storm. A cloaked man. No air. Falling.

Alice's eyes flew open and her heart missed a beat as the final bits of fogginess cleared from her mind and her memory of the night before came back to her. Her first thought was; _Am I alive?_ She slowly reached her hand up and placed it over her chest. Though she'd felt it earlier, relief swept through her as she felt the soft '_thump thump_' of her heart beneath her palms.

Starting to calm, Alice focused on figuring out what had happened. She stared at the sky for a moment, frowing at the bright, cloud free, sky. Well, no so much the sky, as the leafy canopy that obscured most of the view of it.

Alice's frown deepened.

A forest? Though she could see the forest from where she lived, there were none really near her. Except that park she visited often with her father and brother. She shook her head. There was no way it was that forest. No matter how far you walked or how deep into the forest you went, you could always here cars. And, based on the fact that it was morning and a Saturday, there was no way she wouldn't be able to hear at least one.

Frowning again, Alice sat up slowly. She noted a dull pain in her lower back, one she knew well. She looked down at the grass below her and spotted a single rock sticking out of the ground, about the size of her fist. Alice glared at the rock. The stupid thing had probably bruised her when she landed on it. She continued glaring at it a moment longer before averting her eyes to look at her surroundings.

She was in a small clearing, no more than eight feet in diameter. Surrounding her were many large, beautiful, trees. Among the tree roots, light pink and white flowers bloomed, sharing their beauty with the lost teenage girl.

Alice had never seen such flowers before, though she was by no means an expert on them. She smiled softly, feeling a bit relaxed. Though she was lost, with no idea where she was or how she got there, she felt a tingle of peace tickle her heart and calm her mind.

_Alright!_ She thought. _I might be lost, but that doesn't mean it's hopeless. I just have to find somewhere to call my parents and get them to pick me up-after I figure out where I am. _Alice smiled, though she felt doubt still lingering in the depths of her heart. She pulled herself to her feet, groaning and placing her hands on her legs to help support herself.

"I feel like an old man." She groaned softly to herself as she stretched out her back. It was a bit painful but the following '_pop_' and relaxing muscles were well worth it. Alice looked around again, a thoughtful expression crossing her features.

"Which way should I go, though?" She wondered aloud. She looked around at the trees surrounding her. While there was no clear path, there were a few points in the forest where the trees were further spread apart then others. She looked up at the sky and glanced at the sun.

_Well, I can at least follow it to the west-as best I can-and see where it takes me. Since Maryland is on the east-coast, if I go west, I'm more likely to come across some sort of city or town. _She thought. She smiled and nodded sharply, as if agreeing with her thoughts. Shooting one last dirty look at the rock that had bruised her, she set off.

**(Time lapse)**

Four hours.

It had been four hours since Alice had woken up and she hadn't found so much as a beat up old road. The only thing she'd seen, other than trees and plant life, was a squirrel and a few birds. Continuously, she looked up at the sky and watched the sun, making sure she was on the right track. Once or twice, she would meander off course, but she always steered herself in the right direction again-with the help of the sun of course.

Now, the sun was almost directly above her, shining brightly. Base on that, and her grumbling stomach, it was around noon. She frowned. She really wanted to find some place soon, so at least she could get something to eat.

Thinking about it, though, she didn't have any money with her. She didn't have her purse or wallet. Honestly, she didn't have anything besides the clothes on her back. At least she'd still had her shoes on-having been in too much of a hurry to write down an idea that she forgot to take them off when she went inside.

_Gro~wl!_

Alice glared down at her stomach, annoyed with it's noise. As if she didn't already know she was hungry. It's not really that she needed food at the moment, considering she'd only missed dinner the day before and breakfast. Obviously, she could last without food for a while longer still. However, she was also getting parched. She never remembered how long a person could last without water, but she knew it was far less than going without food.

"I need to find some water soon." She whispered, looking around at her surroundings. She sighed. She didn't hear the telltale sounds of water, and all the trees around her looked so healthy and well nourished that she had no way of using them to help her find any.

As she looked up at the sky again, Alice shook her head. She looked back at the vague path before her, fire of determination in her eyes.

"No! I can't let myself get down! I have to find a way out of here and back home! That's that!" She stated, her voice a little louder than it needed to be. A few birds, who were perched in a couple of trees near her, chirped angrily at her and flew off. Alice giggled sheepishly and ducked her head, a little embarrassed and a little amused at the same time.

"Sorry." She whispered, though she figured the birds could neither hear, nor understand, her. She continued walking down her 'path', ignoring the groaning protest of her overworked legs.

**(Time Lapse)**

Twelve hours now.

It had been twelve hours since Alice awoke in the little clearing of this godforsaken forest. And yet, she'd still found no sign of life other than the animals of the forest. She found no roads, no old houses. She didn't even see a single power line. There was nothing to tell her that she was headed in the right direction.

Alice, kneeling in the dirt before a small stream, sighed as she cupped her hands under the cool water's surface. She brought the water up to her face, splashing the cold liquid on her overheated skin. She'd already drunken her full, after confirming-by the many number of animal tracks-that the water was safe to drink. Now, she used it in an attempt to cool down as she thought over her situation for the hundredth time.

_Where in the world am I?_ She asked herself, again. _Why can't I find a single city or town? How the hell am I so far from home?_During her traveling, Alice had slowly come to realize that there was no way she was anywhere near her home anymore. She didn't know if it was because of the direction she'd chosen or if it was because of something else, but she was feeling her hope of getting home and her confidence of finding civilization dwindling with each passing minute.

Sighing, Alice sat back on her butt, placing one leg under the other and resting her arm on her upraised knee. Sitting back on her other hand, she looked up at the sky hopelessly.

It was starting to get dark.

Her guide, the sun, was sinking well below the line of trees and beyond the horizon. She pulled herself up a bit, wrapping her arms around her raised leg and resting her chin on her knee, which was covered in dirt from kneeling.

For a few minutes, as the sun sank lower and lower, taking her hope and courage along with it. Alice just thought over her options and her situation, her thoughts drifting to her family every once in a while. She felt tears prick at her eyes everytime she thought about the chance that she might never see her family again. Each time it came up, she forced herself to change the subject, to look at ways to get out of the forest, alive.

Five minutes later, Alice sighed and pulled herself back to her tired feet. She looked at the last remaining rays of sun she could see through the canopy of the leaves. She would need a place to sleep for the night. She was tired and the woods grew dangerous at night.

Looking around, Alice found that she had no idea what to do. She knew a few things about camping and the woods, but she had no idea what to do if she was stuck in the forest at night-particularly with no gear. Normally, she would try and find some cave or some sort, but she didn't see any mountains, not that the huge trees blocking her way helped much.

Alice looked down at the water beside her and frowned. Seeing as she didn't know where she was, she didn't know what the nocturnal wildlife was like. As far as she knew, there were no dangerous animals in Maryland, but, then again, as far as she knew, she could be in Alaska!

With that in mind, Alice figured sleeping near a stream, that other animals obviously visited, wasn't the best idea. She felt fear bubble up in her as she thought over her possibilities. It wasn't a pleasant thought when curling up in a tree and hoping for the best was the only idea she could come up with.

"Maybe that will-"

_Arwoo!_

Alice practically jumped out of her skin, her words shifting into a frightened sqeak.

The howl of a wolf, no mistaking it. And it was close, almost directly behind her.

_Arwoo!_

The answering call, this time from her right, scared Alice as much as the first. Confused, scared, and at a loss for what else to do, Alice took off running in the opposite direction of the first howl.

Around her, trees became a blur of movement. In the, almost, pitch blackness, it was near to impossible to see. Alice zig-zagged through the trees, stumbling over their roots but missing their trunks.

_Arwoo!_

Another howl, this time closer than the other two, spurred Alice on faster. Her stumbling increased and it became harder and harder to avoid the trees.

_Ar-Arwoo!_

Alice, eyes wide with fear, looked over her shoulder, certain that the wolf was right behind her. She saw nothing other than trees, but she was certain the wolves were close to her. Alice turned back just in time to see a tree in her path. Shrieking, Alice just managed to dodge the tree's trunks. . . only to trip over one of it's roots.

"Ah!" Alice gasped as she put her hands up to shield her face. She hit the ground with a solid '_thump_', hissing at the pain shooting up her leg. She took a second to look down at her uncovered shin. Starting just under the hem of her denim capris and continuing half way down her leg, a large, though not terribly deep, scrape marred her skin.

_Gggrrr._

Alice completely ignored all pain and other thoughts and flipped over on her hands and feet at the sound of the growl, taking off in the opposite direction of the angry noise. Alice could now hear the sounds of many padded paws pounding against the solid ground. Frightened, she kicked up her speed.

But it wasn't quite enough.

With her burning lungs, injured leg, and tired body-along with the fact that she was against wolves-the predatory animals reached her in a minute. The first one, leading the others, pounced on her back, knocking Alice forward onto her face.

Terrified, Alice's instincts took over. She swung her arm around, nailing the wolf in the mouth before he could get his teeth around her. The blow, filled with her normal strength and the power of her survival instincts, threw the wolf off her, and into the wolves approaching her from the side.

The two other wolves-formally following behind the lead-jumped at her. Alice let out another frightened squeak and kicked out at the two of them. Landing squarely in their chests, the blow sent the two wolves flying back, one landing on his back and the other landing on his side.

Alice, not pausing for a second to think, scrambled to her feet and took off, running faster then before-fear fueling her tired limbs. She heard the wolves following after her again, another howl piercing the night sky. Alice's already wide eyes grew all the larger and all thought of pain or exhaustion flew out the window.

Alice took off running.

A few minutes past. Alice was tiring and the wolves were gaining. Things weren't looking up. She wasn't sure if she could hold off the wolves again if they got close to her, particularly without some kind of weapon. She needed somewhere to hide and get away from them.

Lady Luck seemed to favor her that night, for the moment she started thinking this, the trees cleared around her and she was met with the steep-but climb-able-mountain wall. She looked up at it, thinking she was screwed, but noticed a dark spot in the side of the mountain, accented by the moon.

Alice wasted not a moment, running straight at the first handhold she saw. She practically threw herself at the rock wall, grabbing onto the handhold just a few inches above her head.

_Ggggrrrr._

Alice, gripping the second handhold and hauling herself up, looked abruptly over her shoulder. Seeing the wolves charging at her she shrieked and reached quickly for the next hold. The first wolf reached her just as she started pulling her left leg up, having already found a hold with her right foot. A powerful claw swiped at her leg, slicing down her calf.

"Ah!" Alice cried out, the sharp pain forcing her to falter a moment. A bark below her steadied her grip and forced her to climb faster. Under her, Alice heard the scraping of claws on rock and the soft '_thumps_' of the wolves as they tried to jump and catch her. Alice just kept climbing, her heart pounding hard in her chest.

Eventually, the sounds of the wolves died as they gave up, going to look for easier prey. Alice didn't notice as she pulled herself up the edge of the cliff and onto a flat path that passed by the cave. Alice, finally feeling like she was free of danger, sat on the path, looking down at the clearing she was just in a moment or so ago.

Now noticing the lack of furry, angry, animals, Alice relaxed, breathing out a sigh of relief. Looking down the paths, which seemed to be a road of sorts, though it wasn't paved or anything, she felt a little bit of hope flutter into her chest.

"Ugh." Alice groaned, pain and exhaustion finally hitting her now that her fear was gone. She looked down at her wounded legs. Since she was high up, the moon's light reached her, which was enough for her to see the damage to her limbs.

Her right leg was no longer bleeding, but there was a long scrape down it. On the calf of her left leg, three slash marks made their way down her leg, from the back of her knee to the back of ankle. Luckily, it wasn't deep and it was, by far, the worse injury. The only other wounds were a few on her arms and her hands, both of which were covered in more dirt than they were blood or scratches.

Alice, feeling tired, turn and dragged her exhausted, sore, and painful body into the cave. It was dark and damp, but the humidity felt kind of nice, warmer than she expected. She didn't want to face whatever might be slumbering deeper in the cave, so she sat near the entrance.

Pulling off her light jacket, she removed one of her layered tanks, wrapping it tightly around her wounded calf. The tank was a bit too small to completely cover the wound, but Alice felt it would do for the time being.

Slipping her coat back on, the brunette curled up against the cave walk, laying her head against the rock and pulling her knees close. She kept her left leg stretched a little, so the pain was dull enough for her to ignore.

Outside the cave, the wind howled loudly, a small breeze grabbing softly at her hair and chilling her body. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she looked out at the forest that she'd woken up in. With the full moon halfway over the tree line, the forest glowed softly, almost as if the forest itself were coaxing her to sleep with it's soft beauty. Alice laughed quietly at the thought.

_The same forest that keeps me from my family is trying to comfort me into sleep? Silly._ Alice smiled softly despite her thoughts. As she pulled her legs closer, snuggling against them for warmth, Alice let her guard drop. It was only for a second, but it was long enough for a single tear to make it's way down her cheek.

Her thoughts were on her family as she drifted into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please Review. Though I am no fan of the 'flame' do what you will. I will take whatever you dish out. **

**PLEASE NOTE! This is where the rewritten chapters for The Earth Girl ends! All chapters after this are part of the story a year ago. I would thank you NOT to comment on the other chapters as if I have written them recently. Of course, if you actually read this story, it should be obvious that something is strange. I have only updated chapters one and two. Thank you. **

**Ja ne,**

**Shezu**


	3. Days

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 3. **

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed last time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. **

_

* * *

_

Gro~wl!

Alice jolted awake upon hearing this sound, her body on high alert as her mind shifted to thoughts of the night before. The brunette's body grew stiff as she looked around. The sun was shining into the cave, it's warmth just missing her by a few inches. Distantly, she heard the sounds of birds chirping, though they were faint. Alice's heart pounded in her chest as she looked out at the forest, thinking the sound that had woken her might be the wolves, come back to have another go at her.

_Gro~wl!_

Alice jumped in surprise, wide eyed as her eyes shot down to look at her stomach. Her body relaxed a great deal as she placed her hand on her forehead. Alice laughed at her own stupidity and paranoia-as well as the relief she felt when she realized that it wasn't the wolves.

"Jesus Crist." She muttered as she willed her heartbeat to slow. She laughed and shook her head at herself, uncurling her legs. Pain shot up her leg as her wound protested, but the resulting relaxation of the rest of her limbs easily made up for the pain she felt.

Stretching out the rest of her limbs, Alice groaned. She'd never slept curled up against a cave wall before, and she didn't want to again. She hadn't gotten the best of sleeps, waking up often, cold and uncomfortable. It was quite annoying.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Alice looked around at the area she could see from her spot inside the cave. From what she could see, there was a path just outside the cave that stretched around the cliff and out of her view. Other than that, she could see the trees and a bit of the clearing that saved her from the awful 'forest of horrors'.

"Hm. . . I guess I headed in the right direction after all." Alice thought aloud, looking at the sun, just now rising over the tops of the trees. Alice could feel the cool of the night lingering in the air, but knew that it wouldn't take long for the sun to heat things back up again. While Alice felt like a little more warmth would be nice at the moment, she knew that, come noon, she would _not_ want to be out walking in it.

"Well, might as well get moving while it's still cold." Alice muttered to herself, half of her words coming out as a groan as she pulled her sore body up. She winced as more pain shot up her left leg, overshadowing that of her right. She ground her teeth together and limped out of the cave.

Alice looked around the area again, now that she could see more. To her left and right, a path curled around the mountain, well worn and fairly flat. Obviously been used before, though it didn't seem to be used that often. Alice looked up at the sky again, spotting the sun. She looked at it, then the path to her right, then back again.

"Alright. Let's go this way then." Alice said, pushing herself off the rock wall she'd been using for support and started her long hard walk west.

**(Time Lapse)**

Night time.

Alice had been walking most of the day, stopping only a few times when she felt she needed a rest. She desperately needed water, but, on the mountain, she'd been unable to find any. Now she stood on at the top of a slope, another cave to her right. At the bottom of the steep slope, the entrance to a forest taunted her.

She frowned at it. Though she knew she needed water, she wasn't really eager to go prancing around in the woods again. Groaning, she looked over the top of the tree line. Seeing as the sun was about to start setting, Alice figured stopping was a good idea.

Alice made her way into the cave, using the mountain to support her tired and weakening body. Doing the same as she did the night before, she curled up against the wall near the cave entrance. She picked the right wall, the one that would shelter her from the wind as well as keep her pointed in the correct direction.

During the entire walk, Alice had kept her mind focused on going west, only letting her mind drift to her stories every so often to help time along faster-and to keep her mind off of her pain. The last thing she wanted to do was think of her parents or home. She needed to stay focused on her goal. The teenaged girl had seen many TV shows where people got lost. The one thing that doomed anyone and everyone, was the loss of hope. It sounded cheezy, but, now that Alice was expirencing it, she knew nothing could be more true.

The brunette shook her head, trying to clear her mind of such thoughts. She moved to pull her knees to her chest but the feeling of pain that shot up her leg forced her to still her movements. She'd noticed, as she walked, that it became more and more painful to support herself on her left leg.

"I hope it's not infected already." She said aloud as she worked at the knot in the tank. When she got the material free from her leg, she tugged it off. Alice hissed in pain at the motion.

"What the-?" Alice looked down at her leg, bits of fabric caught in the points in her wound that remained closed. Alice groaned. Her wound had closed around her tank top, which must have pulled at the wound when she walked.

"Well, at least it wasn't an infection." She sighed, placing her bloodied tank back over the wound so it just barely sat on top of her leg. Hoping that would work, and that her wound didn't become infected because of it, Alice leaned back against the cave wall. She folded her arms across her chest and looked out at the dimming light. Sighing, she stretched out her right leg, leaving her left up, and rested her chin on her chest, snuggling down as best she could for the night.

**(Time lapse)**

Alice sighed as the cool water slid down her injured left leg. Upon waking in the cave, Alice almost immediately started walking-tightening her tank top around her leg first. Her walked was long and uneventful for most of the morning. Her body continued protesting against her abuse, but Alice was beyond caring. She'd bottled up most of her emotions while she walked and just concentrated on finding someone, anyone! She could cry over it later. For now, she needed to get home.

It was noon now and she'd made good progress through the forest. She'd only just found a stream a few minutes ago. Obviously, she'd already drunk as much as she could-having literally thrown herself before the stream when she'd spotted it. She soaked her leg in the water-a less then pleasant feeling-but a necessary action.

The blood and dirt was now cleaned off of both her legs and her arms. Her butt and knees were still covered in dirt, but she didn't want to run the risk of still being wet when night hit. The one piece of clothing she did wash was the tanktop she was now rewrapping around her leg.

When her makeshift bandage was secure, Alice allowed herself a moment to looked around. Above her, the sun peaked through the trees, seemingly waiting for her to decide when they should continue. Alice laughed softly at the thought as she lowered her head and looked at the forest surrounding her.

In front of her, the stream continued on it's lazy way. The water was no more than ten feet across and was only two or three feet deep. The trees surrounding her looked as strong as ever, though they seemed to have more of a glow than the others she'd passed. The wildlife had taken off when she arrived, leaving her alone in the woods. There was a soft breeze making it's way through the trees, enough to comfort Alice, but not enough to chill her.

"Well, it is noon and I am pretty tired." She mused aloud as she looked behind her. Spotting a tree, she backed herself into it, careful not to use her, now throbbing, left leg. She leaned back against the trunk and sighed.

"I can probably rest here for a while. I'll just wake up. . . before the sun sets and. . ." Alice trailed off as her body gave itself to the exhaustion and shut down.

**(Time lapse)**

Alice groaned and smacked her forehead sharply, stinging her already injured palms. She had awoken a moment ago only to find that it was already night. Based on the position of the moon, it was already midnight. Alice grunted as she pulled herself into a stand. She'd have to find some tree or some other place to hide.

"As much as I love wolves, there is no way I'm willing to become a late night snack." Alice growled sarcasticly as she looked around at the trees. In the limited light of the quarter moon, it was difficult to see more than a few feet in front of her.

Alice looked up at the tree she'd been leaning against, hoping she would be able to climb it. Her shoulders dropped when she saw that the only was branch ten feet up. With her injured leg, she didn't even want to chance her strength in an attempt to climb it.

Averting her eyes from the tree, she looked around again. From where she was standing, all the trees were similar.

_These darn trees are too tall._ She thought, annoyed, but not willing to curse. She sighed and walked in the direction she hoped to be west. Looking left and right, she continued to search for a tree to climb. As she did, she kept an ears perked, just in case.

"Ah ha! There!" Alice exclaimed in triumph a few minutes later. She squeaked and clamped her hand over her mouth. Wide eyed, she looked around, half expecting those angry wolves to jump out of one of the bushes and attack her.

Nothing.

Alice waited a moment longer before removing her hand from her mouth. She sighed and made her way in the direction of the suitable tree she'd seen. She looked up at the tree as she came to a halt in front of it. She smiled at the first branch, only a few feet above her head.

"Hello beautiful." She whispered to the tree, relieved to have somewhere away from the dangers she found on the ground. As she got her grip on the first branch and looked up for the second, she noticed something pure white nestled in the leafy canopy.

"Huh? What's-"

_Roar!_

Alice's eyes went wide and her body went ridged as she snapped her head to the left where the sound came from. Though the trees, only a meter or two away, she saw a pair of glowing honey-gold eyes. Alice gasped and looked abruptly back up the tree, tightening her grip and attempting to pull herself up.

_Gggrrr!_

The growl was followed shortly by the heavy pounding of paws on the ground. Alice looked over in the direction of the eyes again to see a wall of fur blocking her view.

"Aya!" Alice screamed as the wall hit her, tearing her from the tree with the force of the blow. Alice was thrown against another tree-which pressed against her bruised back. She hissed in pain.

Alice fell to the ground with a soft '_thump_', the tree having absorbed most of the blow. She groaned and rolled over, away from the tree.

"Umfh!" Alice huffed as something soft, but firm and heavy, pressed down on her chest. Her eyes-formally closed in pain-flew open in fear. She stared up into the honey-gold eyes of the lion. She saw rage shinning brightly in them, which froze her to the spot. The only movement she made was the inventory shaking as she stared, terrified, at the lion above her.

The lion was still for a moment, just staring at her. The pause confused Alice, but made her no less afraid. She gripped at his paw, which she only just realized she'd grabbed. The lion glanced down at her hand then looked back up at her.

Alice's grip grew all the tighter as the lion leaned down close to her. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly in fear. She knew, if the lion choose to attack her she would not stand a chance against his might. She was doomed.

_Sniff._

Alice's eyes flew open and she turned her head slightly to see the lion's face as he pulled back. He'd sniffed her. That's it. Just sniffed her. When he looked at her again, rage no longer filled his eyes, though some anger still lingered. Alice's body relaxed slightly.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice deep and rumbling. Alice's eyes widened and her trembling started all over again. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. She wanted to say something but her brain didn't want to work along with her vocal cords, didn't want to work at all.

Finally, she managed two words.

"It. . . talks?"

* * *

**Please forgive any and all grammar errors. Thank you for reading, please review. **

**Ja ne,  
Shezu**


	4. Enemies?

**Next chapter. Thanks to everyone that faved and put this story on their favorite/alerts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Enemies?

Alice saw that angry light again behind the lion's honey-gold eyes. She gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth, understanding her blunder. The huge creature growled lowly at her, his claws extending, stopping just as they starting to dig into the soft flesh of her chest. Alice paniced and removed her hands from her mouth, grabbing again at the great lion's paw.

"Who are you?" He asked again, demanding and urgent. Again, the brunette gaped at him like a fish, unable to come up with any words in her fright.

"Enough please." Came a soft, beautiful, female's voice to Alice's right. Alice, along with the lion, both looked in the direction of the voice. A woman dressed in white decended softly down from the trees, her pure white wings beating lightly to keep her aloft. Alice's eyes widened and jaw her dropped open in awe at the woman who now stood a few feet next to her and the lion. Her long blonde-green hair fluttered back against her dress as she settled back down on her feet.

"Leanne." The lion growled. The winged woman's eyes flickered to the lion for a moment before focusing on Alice. The brunette's heart thumped loudly in her chest as felt butterflies beat against the walls of her stomach. The nervousness she felt now was far different than the nervousness she felt while staring at the lion, who still remained above her. Honestly, Alice wasn't quite sure which feeling she preferred.

The woman spoke to the lion in a language that was foreign to Alice. She couldn't even begin to understand the words. The lion looked down at her a moment, unnerving the poor girl with his piercing and fiery gaze. While he stared at her, he retracted his claws, earning a relieved sigh from the girl under him. The lion ignored her and looked back up at the winged woman.

The woman spoke again to the lion, who relaxed slightly,though he kept his battle ready pose above her. Alice made the mistake of squirming under the lion's great paw, earning a growl from him as he looked back down at her and pressed more firmly on her chest.

"Skrimir!" The woman called, this time in a language Alice could understand. . . she thought. The lion looked up at the woman. The winged lady gave him a stare that was far beyond the stubbornness Alice would have thought possible. The lion grumbled low in his throat before looking down at the brunette youth below him and removing his paw from her chest, taking a step back from the girl.

Alice didn't know what she was suppose to do so she just stared at the lion. The lion stared back, growing annoyed.

"Do n-not hurt." The woman said, stumbling over her words. Alice jumped and looked up, startled, at the woman, who now stood only a foot or two in front of her. Alice attempted to back away from her, as well as the lion, but stopped when pain shot through her leg. She'd forgotten about the claw marks across her calf.

"Ouch." She hissed, fisting the dirt. She didn't notice as the woman and lion looked at each other, or the worry etched on the blonde's face. She did, however, notice as the winged girl approached her again.

"P-Please. I-I didn't know you w-were up there." Alice said, referring to the tree she'd been trying to climb. She glanced at the lion fearfully. "H-honest! I-I was just trying to find somewhere to sleep away off the ground!" Alice was growing frantic. She backed up again, wincing in pain at her injury caused. Again, the lion and winged woman looked at each other, though, this time, she did notice. She gave them a confused look, which neither of them paid attention to.

"I see your point." The lion grumbled in response to the winged woman's words, which Alice still didn't understand. The lion looked back at her, his golden-honey eyes fixed on her, now trembling, form. The brunette shrank back as the large beast approached her.

The brunette's body froze in fear and awe as the lion before her shimmered and his fur dissolved to skin. His bushy mane shifted to a shaggy mess of red hair. A pair of sandals seemed to strap themselves to his feet as he stood on his hind legs. He slowed his walked to a stop in front of Alice as the rest of his cloths settled into place on him.

_H-human? He j-just transformed into a __**human**__?_ Alice's eyes grew ever the wider as she stared at the man before her, a good half a foot taller than her if she were standing. Her mouth dropped open in awe.

"W-what-?" Alice was cut off by a rustling in the bushes behind the lion. Alice jumped as she stared nervously at the offending foliage.

"I didn't find any others, Skrimir." Came a soft male's voice. Alice's eyes widened as she watched a, very large, very blue, cat walking out from behind the shrub. As with the lion, the cat shimmered and his fur began to dissolve to skin.

"This is not the one that attacked Leanne." The lion said as he looked at the, now, man who stood next to him. The lion didn't seemed fazed by the blue cat's transformation to a man-which made sense. Well, a man, excluding the cat ears and tail that remained. Other than his ears and tail, the only other points of blue were his messy hair-which was held away from his face by a strange looking orange cap-, his loose fitting blue pants, the markings on his cheeks and nose, and one of his multi-colored eyes-the other being purple. The rest of the man's wardrobe was orange, green and brown. He was a bit pale, but lean and well muscled.

If Alice wasn't scared stiff, she would think him particularly hansom.

". . . She's just a little beoric girl." The blue-cat-man said, now staring at Alice. A hint of a smile tugged at the blue-cat-man's lips as he looked down at her. For some reason, this both unnerved and comforted Alice.

Of course, this all went out the window when the man took a small step towards her.

Tensing, Alice watched the blue-cat-man carefully, shifting her weight back on her hands. When blue-cat-man took another step towards her, the teenage girl, alright frightened beyond reason, squeaked and crawled backwards, away from him. This time, she payed no attention to her leg's throbbing protest. The man, frowning, stopped mid step, settling back on his feet.

However, despite his efforts, Alice did not calm.

She continued backing till she felt something bump into her back. Alice jumped and spun around abruptly. Before she could see what it was, her leg, unable to take the force of the spin, twisted under her and forced her to fall on her face. She cried out in pain as red hot needles embedded in her leg.

"Are you alright?" Came a soft voice next to her. Alice stiffened and slowly lifted her head up to see the blue-cat-man crouching right next to her. Shrieking, the brunett jumped to her feet.

Unfortunately, she put too much weight on her leg.

Gasping, Alice fell forward, squeezing her eyes shut as she expected to come in contact with the ground. Instead, she felt something wrap around her torso and take most of her weight.

Unable to look up and see the blue-cat-man who she knew had grabbed her, Alice just froze all movements, trying her best not to tremble in the man's arms.

_Sniff sniff._

Alice jumped again at the sound and clung tightly to the blue-cat-man's arm.

"I smell blood." The blue-cat-man said, addressing the lion-man. Alice flinched, guessing exactly what they were talking about.

"I smell it too." The lion man's rumbling voice stated. Alice's body started trembling again as she heard the soft '_shft_' of the man's approach. She could feel his presence behind her as she tried to will her trembling to stop. Though it was obvious that these guys, at the moment, meant her no harm, Alice could keep her body from trembling or her heart from pounding.

"It's hers." The lion-man's voice came from behind her now, not even two feet away if her ears were not deceiving her. Alice jumped when she felt something touch her leg, just missing her wound. She turned her head abruptly to look over her shoulder. Seeing the lion-man kneeling in front of her injured leg. Again, her body froze up, locking her in that position.

"That's not from those men from earlier." The lion-man said, looking up at the blue-cat-man. Alice couldn't help but lean back a little in an attempt to look at her own wound. From what she could see with the dim light and awkward angle, her wound had reopened and was dripping down her throbbing leg.

"What then?" The blue-cat-man asked as Alice felt him lean over to get a bit of a better look. Alice watched as the lion-man straightened and his honey-gold eyes focused on her.

"Ask her." He stated. It seemed by his attitude, as well as his tone, that he had an idea what had happened to her. However, it was just as obvious that he wanted her to say it. From the corner of her eye, Alice saw the blue-cat-man look at her.

"What happened?" He asked softly. Alice's trembling began again as she thought of the first night she awoke in the forest.

"W-W-. . . W-wolves." She managed, chewing her lip as she looked away from all of them. She wasn't sure how things would turn out, but didn't feel like lie to them was a good idea. Still, now that they knew that she had nothing to do with whomever they were after, Alice wondered what they would do.

"She doesn't have anything to do with those guy hunting Leanne." The blue-cat-man reasoned. Alice tensed as she felt her fears starting to come to life. Still, she was unable to move. Be it the pain, or the fear, Alice was rooted to the spot. The only movement she made-other than her trembling-was to look forward again.

"Who are you, beoric girl? And what are you doing in Gallia's forest?" The lion-man's voice wasn't all that angry, but to Alice's frightened ears, he may as well be growling. She cringed and tightened her grip on the blue-cat-man's arm.

"P-please leave girl be." The woman stumbled. All three of them looked up at the white winged woman. The woman slowly approached Alice, her movements slow and graceful. Suddenly, Alice felt very dirty. She shrank back an inch for every one of the woman's steps forward.

The woman spoke again in her own language. Though Alice had no idea what she said, her tone calmed the frightened teen, if only a little.

"Leanne?" The blue-cat-man asked. The woman glanced up at the man then settled back on the frightened girl before her. Alice stared, wide eyed, at the white winged woman. She reached out slowly, watching the brunette's eyes dart between her hand and her face fearfully.

"Shhh." The woman laid her hand on the teenaged girl's ruffle and dirty brown hair, stroking it softly. At first, Alice flinched at the touch, but soon, Alice's fear-crazed mind calmed. She felt like slapping herself for being so stupid. Obviously, these guys meant her no harm.

Again, the woman spoke to her in her own language, but Alice still could not understand her. The blue-cat-man translated.

"She's asking you why you are alone in the forest." His voice was soft, like the woman's was. Alice felt strong sadness bubble up in her chest.

"I-I don't know." She said. Behind her, the lion-man snorted, obviously not believing her. Alice ignored him for the moment, just trying to keep her mind off the thoughts of her parents and of her home. The winged woman smiled softly and moved her free hand to slide it under one of Alice's, freeing the blue-cat-man from her obviously painful grip.

"Come." She said, a clear and, apparently, easy word. Alice's nervousness returned but her rational mind was able to fight the fears and she straighted slowly, releasing the blue-cat-man's arm. She took one step forward on her good leg. She wobbled slightly, her legs feeling like jello. The winged woman-who had taken a step back so Alice could take one forward-stilled her movements and waited for Alice to regain her balance.

The woman spoke again, clearly talking to Alice though they both knew that she could not understand. Before the blue-cat-man could translate, the lion-man cut him off.

"Leanne? Are you sure about that?" The man asked. Alice looked over her shoulder to see the man staring at her, his arms folded and suspicion written all over his face. She looked back at Leanne as she responded in her language.

"She-" Was the beginning of the lion-man's response but Leanne cut him off again. The woman continued speaking for a minute or two, her tone stubborn and willful. When she finished the lion huffed and shook his shaggy head.

"Alright. But if she one of them, we're getting rid of her." Again, he looked at her suspiciously. Alice cringed back a little, confused and, once again, frightened. Alice felt her hand squeezed and looked at Leanne. She spoke to Alice again then looked to the blue-cat-man for a translation.

"She wants you to come with us, kiddo." He said, smiling brightly. Alice twitched at the sugestion. One part of her brain told her 'run away before they can react!'. Another, more rational, part of her brain told her 'you need food and a way home and they are offering to help. Go.'

The more rational part of her brain won.

Alice was unsure of what to say, so she just nodded. Leanne squeezed her hand tightly, making the teenaged girl look at her. She smiled brightly and tugged her along in the direction she'd first seen the lion-man. Alice limped along, careful on her leg.

"Hurt?" Leanne asked, stopping and turning again to Alice. Alice shook her head.

"I can keep walking." She said. Now that she felt a little safer, she felt her usually stubbornness returning. Leanne thought about it for a moment before smiling softly and turning back in the direction she was headed before. She kept her pace a little slower than before, but didn't asked Alice again as they walked.

* * *

**A/N**: Finally! I've been trying to update for a while! And , it just kept keeping me out! . Well, I hoped you enjoyed this one. Please review!


End file.
